


Tease

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Between 17-18, Grinding, High School AU, It feels classy to me, M/M, Making Out, Not too sexual tho, Rating Changed, Sexual Content, T to M, let's not pretend all teen are pure saints alright, rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: The words practically made all the blood in Eddie’s veins rush below the belt. Or in his case, below the waistband of his shorts. The shorts that were exactly the problem. Eddie had grown, not by much, but enough that his already short shorts were practically underwear. Clearly either Eddie hadn’t noticed his growth or he was a grade A fucking tease. Either way when the two and the rest the Losers were at Eddie’s locker and Eddie bent over to pick whatever the fuck he dropped, Richie’s mind went blank.Now a two-shot!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a short little fic about how problematic Eddie's shorts are to a very horny Richie.

Eddie gasped as Richie slammed him against the lockers, not having a second to chew him out before Richie’s mouth was against his. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist and Eddie moaned into the kiss as his ass was firmly grasped at. Eddie was about to pull away when Richie leaned down to grind their centers together. He gasped again and Richie took the moment to shove his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. Richie as usual tasted on Winstons, but also of something fruity. Eddie then remembered Ben sneaking some gummy worms from Richie’s bag during government. Richie broke the kiss roughly to kiss his way down Eddie’s neck, using his upper body to keep Eddie pinned as he now cupped Eddie’s ass with both hands.

The halls were empty thankful as third period just started and no one was allowed to leave the first of last five minutes of class. Eddie melted into the embrace, relishing in the feeling of Richie sucking on his neck but quickly came to his senses.

“What are you _doing_?” Eddie whispered harshly after pushing Richie away.

The taller boy’s dark eyes were nearly black with arousal, his chest heaving and a very noticeable tent in his ripped jeans.

“What are you _doing_?” Richie whispered back, just as harsh if not a little harsher.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie said back, genuinely confused.

“You’re such a fucking tease Eds.” Richie breathed.

The words practically made all the blood in Eddie’s veins rush below the belt. Or in his case, below the waistband of his shorts. The shorts that were exactly the problem. Eddie had grown, not by much, but enough that his already short shorts were practically underwear. Clearly either Eddie hadn’t noticed his growth or he was a grade A fucking tease. Either way when the two and the rest the Losers were at Eddie’s locker and Eddie bent over to pick whatever the fuck he dropped, Richie’s mind went blank.

“Tease? Wh- how?!” Eddie asked, baffled. Eddie hadn’t been doing anything different that he knew of. Yeah sometimes he cutoff Richie before things went too far behind closed doors, but Eddie figured Richie had been used to it by now.

“Those…” Richie started, taking a step closer to Eddie. “Fucking…” he continued, getting closer. “Shorts.” Richie breathed, now only inches from Eddie’s face.

Eddie whimpered as Richie leaned down to rub his creamy, exposed thighs.

“Those shorts drive me fucking crazy.” Richie groaned, leaning back down to attack Eddie’s neck.

“R-Richie… cut it _out_! We’re going to get caught!” Eddie said, looking both ways down the corridor.

All his worries flew out his head as Richie roughly grinded into his again, feeling his own cock hardening at the contact.

“ _Do you think I give a shit?_ ” Richie growled and fuck it made Eddie’s knees go weak. “Let’s skip. Come home with me. Let me rip those fucking shorts off. Let me make you feel good.” Richie practically pleaded against Eddie’s neck.

“We can’t...” Eddie started, having trouble arguing as much as he was having trouble thinking. “T-trouble.”

“We’re fucking seniors. They won’t give a shit. Please Eddie Spaghetti. Do you really think you can go to class after this?” Richie asked, nibbling at Eddie’s ear.

Hardly realizing it, Eddie’s hips snapped forward, causing Richie to groan. Somewhere in the distance a locker closed and the two boys flew apart. They eyed each other hungrily, Eddie leaning against the lockers, chest heaving and pink lips swollen, neck shiny with saliva as purple marks were already forming. Richie stood a few feet away, donning contacts instead glasses but eyes just as blown up as when wore the coke bottle glasses. His lips were also swollen and Eddie’s eyes locked on his too tight ripped jeans.

Their eyes met sensually and finally Eddie broke out into a seductive smile.

“Let’s go.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not married dumbass!” Eddie replied as he followed his boyfriend up the stairs.  
> “Not yet Eds.”   
> Eddie’s heart fluttered, fighting the smile that threatened to spread across his face. “You’re gonna get more than a punch if you don’t stop calling me that.”  
> “Ooh am I gonna get it Eddie?” Richie purred, winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this totally wasn't intended to be more than a one-shot, but you guys wanted more so here's more! Some things to address even though it's redundant cause I'll put it in the tags.
> 
> 1\. The rating has been changed to M for for sexual content. I personally think the difference between a M and E rating is E has certain descriptors that are not in this fic. I tried to make this sexual without using certain words or terms. 
> 
> 2\. They are high school seniors in the fic so 17-18 years old so don't @ me about being a pedo 
> 
> That's pretty much it! I hope you guys like this P W/O P and I'll see you at the end!

Richie groaned in relief as they finally pulled in front of his house. The whole ride there consisted of Richie trying to put the moves on Eddie, only for Eddie to slap his hand away and yelling for him to watch the road. As soon he put the car in park, he ripped off his seatbelt and pounced on Eddie.

“Richie knock it off! Someone could see us! We’re literally right outside your house!” Eddie said exasperatedly, but also not trying to push him away. 

“Mmm but it’s such a long walk! Let’s just climb in the backseat.” Richie purred in his ear, nibbling at the lobe knowing it drove Eddie crazy.

Eddie ignored him and unbuckled his seatbelt, sliding out from Richie’s embrace. Richie groaned again, dramatic and loud enough for Eddie to hear. Eddie walked towards the house while giving Richie the finger, but Richie wasn’t paying attention as Eddie’s ass was too distracting. Eddie waited at the front door, snickering as Richie tried to slide over the hood of the car, but falling off the front instead.

“You think that’s funny huh Eds?” Richie said, making his way over to Eddie.

“Yeah you don’t fall on your ass nearly enough as you deserve.” Eddie said, smirking.

The smirk instantly fell off his face as Richie spun his around and pushed Eddie’s front against the door. His palms were flat against the door and he whimpered as Richie pressed his front into his ass. Richie continued to swivel his hips, working Eddie as he worked on unlocking the door.

“R-Richie…” Eddie sighed, leaning forward as much as possible in pleasure.

“That’s right baby. Get used to saying my name.” Richie whispered, causing Eddie’s legs to buck.

The door finally unlocked and the two stumbled inside. Eddie was spun around again and instantly rose to weave his fingers through Richie’s curly locks as Richie pressed his lips against Eddie’s. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, deepening the kiss as he kicked the door closed hard. Their tongues danced together sensually as Richie’s hands wandered below to cup Eddie’s butt. Eddie broke the kiss for air and sighed contently as Richie kissed along his jaw, lowering to his neck. Richie bit at his throat at the same time as he squeezed Eddie’s behind.

“Dude… what is… with you and my ass lately?” Eddie questioned between pants.

“Not just today babe. This has been a long time coming.” Richie breathed, moving back up to Eddie’s ear.

The smaller boy shuddered as Richie licked along the shell of his ear, his legs bucking again at the sensation. Richie chuckled huskily at the action, pulling Eddie in for another kiss. Eddie reached up to cup Richie’s face as Richie pushed Eddie against the nearest wall for leverage. The kiss was sloppy, but neither of them care about anything but the burning sensation at the bottom of their stomachs. Richie groaned into the kiss as Eddie’s hand moved back to his curls, tugging at the roots. They knew each other’s weak points and Richie loved having his hair pulled more than anything.

“Fuck I need you Eddie.” Richie breathed once they pulled away for air, pressing their foreheads together.

Eddie’s minty breath intermingled with Richie’s smoky breath. They gazed at each other, their eyes wide, excited, and glimmering with arousal.

“When do your parents get home?” Eddie asked, a little too desperately.

Richie smirked. “We have time Eds.”

Eddie sank back down flat on the ground as Richie backed away, tugging Eddie lightly from the wall towards the stairs. Richie then faltered.

“You first.” Richie said.

“Why so you can look at my ass?” Eddie asked even though he already knew the answer.

Richie beamed, not even bothering to lie, earning a punch in the arm.

“Ow! That’s spousal abuse Eds!” Richie yelled, rushing up the steps.

“We’re not married dumbass!” Eddie replied as he followed his boyfriend up the stairs.

“Not yet Eds.”

Eddie’s heart fluttered, fighting the smile that threatened to spread across his face. “You’re gonna get more than a punch if you don’t stop calling me that.”

“Ooh am I gonna get it Eddie?” Richie purred, winking.

Eddie rolled his eyes and followed Richie into his room. Richie’s room was as messy as ever and usually Eddie would say something, but much to his own embarrassment, he was too horny to care. As much as he resisted Richie’s advances, he wanted to give into them but he knew his boyfriend was a horndog who took a mile when given an inch. If they both had it their way, they’d never leave Richie’s bedroom.

“Yeah.” Eddie said, instantly regretting what he said.

“What?” Richie asked, reaching out to take both of Eddie’s hands and lead both of them to the bed.

Eddie inwardly groaned, knowing Richie wouldn’t let it go. “If you don’t stop calling me Eds you’re gonna get it.”

Richie’s eyes widened, his already dark eyes somehow growing darker. “Ooh dirty talking are we?” Richie said, pulling Eddie closer. “I wanna lay you down and kiss you so hard you forget what your name is. Then I’ll kiss my way down to your neck and mark you up so bad, people three towns over will know that you’re mine. After that I’ll strip the fucking shorts off and buy you a thousand more. Then I’ll rub you until you’re begging and pleading and until you realize what a tease you’ve been. You’ll be so worked up, you won’t know what to do but you bet I’ll take you there baby. I’ll take you so good until we get noise complaints and you’re clawing at my sheets.” Richie finished, never taking his eyes of Eddie’s 

Eddie just stared back in shock and a very, very painful erection. “Holy fuck Richie.”

“Yeah just try and fucking beep beep me.” Richie said before pulling Eddie in for a kiss fill with such passion it made Eddie’s head spin.

Richie sat on the bed and Eddie followed, straddling his hips. They both groaned as they did what Richie called colloquially “Tongue Banging”. Eddie started to squirm impatiently and Richie smirked, grinding up into Eddie.

“Being teased doesn’t feel too good does it Eds?” Richie cooed.

“Richie…” Eddie whimpered, rolling his hips downward.

Richie grinded his teeth together, holding back his groan. “That’s my name baby.” he said, rolling them over so Eddie was laying flat on the bed. Eddie sat up to rip his shirt off. Richie instantly kissed and nipped at the exposed flesh, Eddie making little noises beneath him. The two were grinding against each other feverishly until Richie pulled away, climbing off the bed to remove his shirt and jeans. Eddie started to take off his shorts until Richie snapped at him.

“Don’t you fucking dare. That’s my job.”

Eddie bit his lip, fighting the urge to rub himself. In a flash Richie was back on top of his, kissing him deeply and trailing kisses down to said infamous shorts. The taller boy smiled up at Eddie as he hooked his index fingers into the waistband of Eddie’s rainbow shorts and underwear. The two articles of clothing were pulled down at a snail’s pace until Eddie was exposed from the confines. Eddie cried out as the unbelievably amazing heat that was Richie’s mouth was on him.

“Fuck! Richie!”

Eddie fisted the sheets beneath him, trying to focus of how amazing Richie’s mouth while trying not to release at an embarrassing quick rate. Not even thirty seconds later Eddie was whimpering loudly, trying to not thrust his hips forward.

“Richie… I’m… I’m…” Eddie trailed off.

The smaller boy sighed in relief and groaned in frustration as Richie’s mouth left him. The look Richie gave him set him on fire and Eddie hadn’t even realized he was speaking. “Please Richie… please fuck me.”

Richie beamed at him, his pale cheeks flushed and pouty lips gleaming with saliva. Eddie reached into Richie’s bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom while Richie finished undressing. Eddie handed the items to Richie shyly and Richie smiled adoringly at the boy. Eddie squirmed at the sensation of the freezing lube against his opening, but moaned longingly as Richie inserted a finger. Richie worked Eddie, inserting another finger when Eddie begged, while rolling the condom on.

“Are you ready?” Richie asked huskily.

“Yes! God yes please Richie!” Eddie yelled, back arched off the bed.

Eddie bit his lip, staring up at Richie as Richie pulled him down closer to him. Richie locked eyes with Eddie as he slowly inserted himself, both of them groaning loudly. Richie started to move gently, much to Eddie’s irritation as he was already revved up and ready.

“Faster.”

Richie increased his pace as Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, pulling him deeper. Eddie whimpered, pushing against Richie’s thrusts as Richie moaned.

“Fuck Eddie you feel so fucking good.”

“Then fuck me harder.”

Richie smiled deviously as he gripped Eddie’s hips, thrusting harder and switching angles. Eddie cried out as Richie brushed against his sweet spot.

“Oh fuck Richie! Richie right there!”

Their hips met at the speed of light, taking each other passionately as their moans and skin slapping and each other’s names filled the air. Eddie pulled Richie down for a searing kiss, his other hand gripping Richie’s bicep as his nails dug in.

“Are you close Eddie?” Richie purred.

“Fuck yes! Oh fuck Richie please, please don’t stop.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it Eds. You’re so fucking beautiful when you come for me. Come for me Eddie. Come for me.” Richie cooed, wrapping a hand around Eddie’s member.

The combined sensations of his prostate being simulated while being stroked was too much and Eddie fisted the sheets and screamed Richie’s name as he came hard, decorating his stomach and Richie’s chest.

“Oh my god. Oh my god…” Eddie trailed off, floating on a cloud of post orgasmic bliss.

Richie smiled down at Eddie, biting his lip as he felt his own release nearing.

“Eddie… fuck.”

Eddie pulled him down again so their foreheads touched, his hazel eyes gazing deep into Richie dark ones. Richie’s movement became sporadic as Eddie nodded his head encouringly.

“God I love you so fucking much Richie.” Eddie breathed, moving his hips again to help Richie finish.

Richie pulled Eddie in for an Earth- shattering kiss, groaning into Eddie’s mouth as he came.

“Oh God fuck!” Richie screamed, throwing his back while Eddie kissed at his neck.

Warmth filled Eddie as Richie rode out his orgasm before literally collapsing on top of him.

“Ugh you’re heavy asshole!” Eddie said with no real heat.

“Oh no way I’m moving dude. I can’t feel my legs.”

Eddie giggled, rolling the two of the over so they laid on their sides. The pants intermingled as they stared lovingly each other. Eddie bit his lip, feeling suddenly shy.

“I love you too Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie said, leaning forward to kiss Eddie sweetly.

Eddie smiled into the kiss, only to frown and pull away.

“If you don’t stop calling me names, I’m going to shove my dick down your throat so you shut the hell up.” Eddie warned.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Richie said, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Eddie hit Richie in the chest, giggling again as Richie pulled him and his arms.

“I’m exhausted. Let’s catch some fucking Z’s.” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s head.

“Mhm.” Eddie sighed while burying his face in Richie’s chest.

“Then we can buy you some more of those shorts.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this wasn't too smutty right? I just want us to stop walking on egg-shells about the characters and certain themes and situations cause there's clearly right and wrong. Anyway I hope you guys liked this and if you did, please leave a comment or kudos if ya did!
> 
> Follow my tumblr here!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just had to get this off my chest cause while Eddie loves his rainbow patch shorts, someone's gotta let him know that he's outgrown them literally.  
> I hope you guys liked this and be sure to follow me on my tumblr @loverboyreddie and leave a comment or kudos if you like/ want more of this! Love you guys!


End file.
